Kenken
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: Tobi tries to get Deidara to do a japanese puzzle called Kenken, but Deidara doesn't want to, and Tobi won't leave him alone until he finishes at least one.
1. Chapter 1

**If you read the first chapter of Akatsuki Okami chaos, I'm sorry that I deleted it. I couldn't stick to it. But my Kenken puzzle book gave me an idea. If you have no idea what Kenken is, you have to look it up on Google probably.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sempai! Sempai! Look at what Tobi has!"

Tobi called, as he ran down the long hall of the Akatsuki base.

"Be quiet Tobi!"

Tobi heard Kisame yell from his room. Tobi ignored the blue man, and continued to run. He then entered the kitchen, spotting Deidara and Itachi reading.

"So, why are we reading in the kitchen?"

Deidara asked as Itachi just gave a light shrug.

"Sempai, look at what Tobi has!"

Tobi said. Deidara lifted his head.

"What now Tobi?"

Deidara asked annoyed.

"Tobi found a Kenken book!"

Tobi said, grinning under his mask.

"Kenken?"

Itachi asked.

"Yeah! What's so bad about it?"

Tobi said. Itachi walked out of the kitchen, mumbling something about foolishness.

"Sempai! Tobi will teach you how to play Kenken!"

Tobi said.

"No thank you."

Deidara said. Tobi walked up to the bomber.

"Come on! It'll be so much fun!"

Tobi said.

"No means no."

Deidara said, glaring at Tobi as he just gave the blond a pencil.

"Come on! Tobi will teach you how to do it."

Tobi said. Deidara sighed in defeat; he didn't want to be talking to Tobi all day. He wasn't into it.

"Fine. But only this once."

Deidara said. Tobi sat next to Deidara, handing him a small book. Deidara stared at the complicated square of numbers.

"Okay Sempai, you see this one? It says three in a small thick black bordered box. So you just put a three in there. If it is like +3, that means you need to have two numbers in between 1 and 6 that add up to three."

Tobi explained. Deidara looked at the small book.

"Okay, I quit. It looks too hard."

Deidara sighed. Tobi looked at Deidara.

"Come on Sempai, you need to do this. It's fun!"

Tobi said. Deidara stood up.

"No Tobi. My brain isn't into it right now."

Deidara said. Tobi pulled Deidara back into his seat.

"Come on."

He said. Deidara glared at Tobi for a second, then gave up once more.

"Tobi, you know how much I hate these things."

Deidara said.

"How do you know you hate these? You haven't even tried."

Tobi said. Deidara had to admit, Tobi was right. He thought about it hard.

"Fine."

Deidara grunted, and sat in the chair. Tobi handed the book to Deidara.

"Try it. Once I showed you, now you can try it right?"

Tobi asked. Deidara nodded, and looked at the book. Only two columns were filled. Minutes passed as Deidara still was thinking about what to put where.

"Okay Tobi, now I officially know that I hate these."

Deidara said.

"Sempai…"

Tobi whined.

"Come on, it was fun when I did it."

Tobi said, as he flipped to a page that he finished. There was a lot of numbers on it, and Deidara got dizzy for a moment at the view of at least 36 numbers bunched together.

"See Tobi, you know what I mean? It's too hard for me. Not everyone can do this."

Deidara said. Tobi looked at Deidara.

"Please?"

Tobi said innocently.

"No Tobi. This is like, the third time I've said no."

Deidara said, and walked out of the kitchen. Tobi looked at the book.

"I'll keep trying."

Tobi said. He picked the book up, and jogged to where Deidara walked off.

"Sempai! Sempai!"

He called.

"Be quiet!"

Kisame yelled again. He walked into the living room, and saw no one in there.

"Sempai, where are you?"

Tobi called.

"Why do you have to be so loud?"

Tobi heard someone behind him, and he turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Hello Kakuzu!"

Tobi said happily.

"Have you heard of Kenken?"

He asked.

"…Yes."

Kakuzu said.

"Do you like Kenken? Tobi does."

Tobi said.

"I'm not so sure about that Tobi."

Kakuzu said, and walked into the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

"Hidan never lets me."

Kakuzu said before disappearing in the hallways darkness.

"Hidan!"

Tobi said to himself. Tobi ran to Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu! Where's Hidan?"

Tobi yelled.

"Don't ask me."

Kakuzu said. Tobi stared at Kakuzus back, and turned to his room.

"I wonder…"

Tobi thought as he stopped at the door of his room.

"I'll check Hidan-sans room."

Tobi said, and walked to Hidans room. He knocked on the door roughly.

"Hidan-san! Hidan-saaaaaaaaan!"

Tobi called.

"What the f*ck do you want b*cth!?"

Tobi heard Hidan yell from the inside of his room.

"Do you wanna do Kenken?"

Tobi asked. Then Hidan opened his door.

"What the f*ck is a Kenken?"

Hidan asked.

"Kenken is a puzzle!"

Tobi said happily.

"Kakuzu said something about a Kenken…"

Hidan mumbled, and then slammed his door shut. Tobi stared at the door.

"Is that a no?"

Tobi asked and he got no answer. Then Itachi walked by.

"Tobi, what are you doing outside of Hidans room?"

He asked.

"Tobi wants to do Kenken with Hidan."

Tobi said.

"Still up to that?"

Itachi said, sounding angry.

"What's so bad about Kenken?"

Tobi asked. Itachi glared at nothing.

**Flashback**

Itachi sat in his room, and stared at a small complicated square of numbers.

"What the f*ck?"

He said. He then closed the book, and looked at the cover. It read Easy Kenken.

"You jerks call this easy?!"

Itachi said to himself. He then looked for a pencil.

Hours had passed, and Itachi had tossed the book across the room.

"You had to be so hard didn't you? Well you should be called impossible."

Itachi mumbled angrily. **(A/N: I feel like that about Kenken sometimes. Yesterday, after the MCA's, I was doing Kenken, and I was all like: "You people call this easy?!") **

**End Flashback**

Tobi slowly crept away from Itachi, who looked just about to kill someone.

"Tobi will go look to Sempai."

He said, and ran off.

"Sempai! Sempai!"

He continued to call.

"Where is he?"

Tobi asked.

"Hmmm…"

Tobi thought, and looked around his surroundings.

"I need a good nose."

Tobi mumbled and then a light bulb literally popped up at the top of his head.

"Hunter!"

Tobi said, and within seconds, the spotted dog raced up to him.

"Find Sempai!"

Tobi commanded. Hunter wagged his tail, and put his nose to the ground, leading Tobi to the ground. Hunter, then walked down into the basement, and looked around.

"Sempai!"

Tobi said happily, as he spotted Deidara and Konan playing a game of black jack with Kakuzu and Zetsu.

"Hi Tobi."

Konan said.

"Burn! I've got a black jack!"

Deidara said happily, as he threw his cards into the air.

"Awww…I had a 20…"

Zetsu moaned unhappily.

"This sucks…"

Kakuzu said. Konan took their card.

"Next round."

Konan said, and dealt cards.

"Sempai, can't you at least try to finish a Kenken?"

Tobi asked.

"No Tobi."

Deidara mumbled as he checked his card.

"Hit me."

He said after looking at his card. Konan gave Deidara a card, and Deidara motioned to Konan that he was good.

"Come on."

Tobi said. Deidara looked at Tobi.

"No Tobi."

He repeated. Konan looked up at Tobi.

"Don't you know what no means Tobi? When Deidara says no, you should listen to him."

Konan said, as she gave Zetsu a card.

"Come on. This isn't fair."

Tobi whined.

"Go bother Hidan."

Kakuzu said.

"But he closed the door on Tobi."

Tobi said sadly.

"Deidara, can't you just finish a Kenken, and make him be quiet?"

Konan sighed. Deidara slammed his hands on the table.

"Fine!"

He said, and stormed out of the room. Zetsu looked at Deidara's cards.

"He had 21, but was pulled out just in time."

Zetsu said, grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Tobi, I'll do only one."

Deidara said.

"Besides, I had a 21! I could've won."

Deidara said, looking again at the book and picking up the pencil. Then Hidan walked in.

"Hey, you finally got the blondie to do one."

Hidan said.

"Why you-!"

Deidara yelled, and launched himself at the Jashinist.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Tobi said, pulling Deidara off of Hidan.

"Tobi, I'm gonna teach this b*cth some manners!"

Deidara yelled, and he tried to pull away from Tobis arms.

"Ha! You've got swirly b*cth holdin you back! I'm leaving."

Hidan taunted, and backed up, mocking the bomber. Deidaras face was red from anger.

"YOU B*CTH! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Deidara yelled, making loud echoes that lasted for minutes. Hunter walked up to Tobi, and barked.

"Hi Huntie!"

Tobi said happily. Huntie was Hunters nickname.** (It's so true! Me and my little brother call our dog Hunter Huntie, and our other doggie Ranger, Rangie!) **Hunter sat and wagged his stubby tail.

Deidara finally calmed down ten minutes later.

"Okay, calm down."

Tobi said, as Deidara took deep breaths like what Tobi told him to do.

"Okay."

Deidara huffed angrily.

"Now are you ready?"

Tobi asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

Deidara sighed, and turned to the book and pencil. He picked up the pencil and thought. 'Lets see here, +5…that might be 4 and 1, or 2 and 3. There's too many ways!!!! Okay, calm down Deidara. Gotta get this done.' Deidara thought. Tobi looked at Deidara as the blond though. Deidara finally wrote something on the paper, and continued to write. Tobi watched as Deidara flipped the page and continued writing.

Half an hour had passed and Deidara stood up.

"Okay, I'm done."

He said, and walked down back into the basement. Tobi looked at the book. Deidara had finished 10 Kenken puzzles with zero mistakes.

"Sempai is good at these."

Tobi said, and set the book down.

"Think I should get Itachi started?"

Tobi asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I'm done with this little fic! I love Kenken and my dogs! I own nothing but a couple of things like my dogs' names, and the idea! Don't forget to review, and someday try Kenken!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I've put my mind to making a second chapter about Kenken! Enjoy! Oh, and I'm thanking blackcross45 for telling me to add the little 'hn's in Deidaras language. I'm gonna write 'un' though.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Itachi!"

Tobi called while running down the hallway like he did earlier.

"Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccchhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!"

Tobi called.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet Tobi!?"

Tobi heard Kisame yell angrily at Tobi. Tobi ignored him again, and continued to run down the long hallway.

"Where is Itachi?"

Tobi asked himself.

"Gonna go bother Itachi now un?"

Tobi heard Deidara say behind him.

"Yeah!"

Tobi said happily.

"He's downstairs playing blackjack. He kicked me out of the game un."

Deidara said. Tobi looked at Deidara.

"Thank you Sempai!"

Tobi said, and ran down stairs.

"Itachi! Itachi!"

Tobi yelled, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What Tobi?"

Konan asked.

"Tobi wants Itachi to do some Kenken!"

Tobi said. Itachi looked up at Tobi.

"You can't be serious."

Zetsu said.

"I am. Why?'

Tobi said.

"Itachi…kind of hates Kenken."

Konan said, while shuddering at a memory.

"Why?"

Tobi asked.

"I don't know."

Kakuzu said.

"Why did you kick Deidara out of the game?"

Tobi asked.

"I didn't."

Itachi said.

"Yes you did. Sempai said so."

Tobi said and Itachi looked up at Tobi.

"Please, don't do this."

Konan begged. Tobi tilted his head.

"Why?"

Tobi asked.

"Is that your only response to everything?"

Zetsu asked. Tobi looked up.

"Tobi doesn't know."

Tobi said. Zetsu sighed, and motioned for Konan to deal the next person.

"Is that all you guys do?"  
Tobi asked.

"Yeah."

Kakuzu said.

"Well…can't you guys do some Kenken?"

Tobi asked.

"Is that all that's on your mind right now?"

Konan asked.

"Yes."

Tobi said.

"Itachi, just get it over with. I don't care how long it takes you to even get one number on it. Just do what Tobi asks. I had to tell Deidara this."

Konan sighed. Itachi shoved his cards to the middle of the table, and walked up to Tobi.

"This better not take long."

Itachi said angrily to Tobi. Zetsu peeked at Itachis cards.

"20."

He simply said.

"He could've won."

Konan said, showing her card which were added up to 18.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Tobi, I'm only gonna do one. Because last time I tried one, I tried to make firewood out of Sasori."

Itachi warned. Tobi smiled under his mask.

"It won't be too hard."

Tobi said happily, not minding the warning. Itachi sighed out of frustration, and picked up the pencil, staring at the book. Tobi watched over him like a hawk. Itachi started writing.

"Do you have to watch me like this?"

Itachi said angrily. Tobi backed up.

"Tobi's sorry."

Tobi said, and picked up a Sudoku book and a pencil. Just then, Deidara walked in.

"So, you got Uchiha to do it un."

Deidara said. Itachi glared at Deidara, and continued the puzzle.

"I hate these."

Itachi mumbled.

"Hey, I do too un."

Deidara said.

"Tobi likes them."

Tobi said. Deidara looked at the book in Tobis hands.

"Sudoku un?"

Deidara said.

"What the h*ll is a Sudoku?"

Tobi heard Hidan say, while entering the kitchen.

"It's an easier version of Kenken!"

Tobi said happily. Itachis eye twitched. 'An easier version? He makes me to the harder kind just for entertainment?!' Itachi thought angrily then sighed.

"Why are you making me do the harder version then?"

Itachi asked, anger dripping from his tone.

"Tobi wants everybody to like Kenken!"

Tobi said.

"Um, Tobi…I think you should start running un."

Deidara said. Tobi stood up.

"Why?"

Tobi asked. Hidan then pointed at Itachi, who was running at him. Tobi quickly scampered away, with Itachi in hot pursuit.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!"

Itachi yelled.

"Looks like Tobi can set Itachi off."

Hidan said. Deidara nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I'm done! Sorry if it was shorter than expected. But lets just live with it okay? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
